


The Discovery of a Little Prince

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Littlejazzy Age Regression Prompts Filled [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Good Deceit, Little Roman, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: After visiting nostalgia city, Roman slowly embraces a littler side of himself. Of course he doesn't want the others to know! (P3)





	The Discovery of a Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 3\. Character B stops by A’s place without any prior warning, leading them to walk in on A being deep in little space.

It all started when he was visiting Patton's room. He had been just hanging out with the other side, when he stumbled upon stuff from when Thomas was a little kid. Something about the items made his stomach ache, no it was more like his heart. It was such a strong feeling that Patton kicked him out of the room afraid that his room was effecting the other side too much. Roman left without any argument. Rushing back to his own room. His hand clutch shut

Opening his fist when he got home, he revealed a light blue pacifier with a white middle and ring. In the middle is beautiful curly like letters it said “Little Prince” with a crown. He felt absolutely giddy. It was like he sneaked into the dragon's lair and stolen some of it's treasure. It was like he had managed to trick a witch and escaped unharmed. His brain was buzzing with a odd sense of excitement, a rush he only felt while he was adventuring.

Lately it had been hard for Roman, everything was just overwhelming and too much for him. There was always that little voice in the back of his head going on about how much he sucked. Every insult echoing in his head. The voice made him upset and angry. Why did he get in trouble whenever he was mean, but when Logan or Virgil insulted him they never got in trouble. What made his insults different? It all was just so confusing to him. Roman wished he could go back when he WAS the most important side. Back when life was just more simple. Looking at the pacifier he slipped it into his mouth

It started with the pacifier, made the pacifier bigger so it would feel better in his mouth. His collection had grown over the next few weeks. In a treasure chest in his room he kept a giant Disney coloring book specially for when he was little (since his coloring skills were more messy, so one of the others might notice), a Maleficent dragon plush that he had named “Malfi” He had even made a silky purple witch hat with a green sparkly band. Because Malfi was a witch too. There was a glittery gold sippy cup with sprout lid (because he wouldn't have used his sippy cup for a video, what if they lost it!), a collection of Disney picture books, a Disney princess section plate, a fluffy pastel rainbow blanket, a Stitch onesie and a Tigger onesie. When he was feeling extra small he'd wear the Tigger one. He didn't have a bunch of little things hidden. His room was rather childish already. It was covered in disney posters. Patton was always giving him coloring books to help calm him down, but those he tend to make very good, his hidden one was for when he was feeling too little to make the picture look perfectly perfect. But, it also meant that he had a giant thing of crayons already on his desk. He also had paints, and stickers, and glitter. The nice part of being the creative side that was known for his obsession with Disney was no one blinked an eye to all his Disney movies, all the stickers, and crayons. 

Roman was ready to crash, after a long week of helping Thomas he was glad to have some time to himself. The other sides had a rule, not to come into the others room without knocking. Roman on the other hand had a sign as well. That said “The Prince Will See You Now” in beautiful curly gold font he made, the other side said “The Prince Is At Work ~ Come Back Later!” He made sure to have it on basically the do not disturb side.

Remembering how Thomas babysat that toddler, he put on Sesame Street, sure Thomas watched it growing up, but when he babysat there was this character called Abby Cadabby, that he had fallen in love with. Maybe it was also because the puppets were still on his mind. But, he was in the mood to watch it. He was feeling rather extra little today so he made a bunch of baby toys appear, he didn't have much little little stuff. Pulling out his pacifier and Malfi, Roman couldn't help but feel bouncy and giddy already. He was slipping fast, by the time. He was still too nervous to try diapers or anything like that. But, his Tigger footie onesie was enough. 

Roman played with the blocks and the rattle, but after a while he was starting to get pretty sleepy. Making a bottle of chocolate milk appear he clumsily pulled down his many pillows and blankets onto the floor. Malfi and him cuddled up in the fake nest. He mindlessly sucked on the bottle his free hand pulling at Malfi's soft crinkly wing and petting her rather soft black fur, or silky purple tummy. Her hat fell off, but he didn't care. 

At first the intruder went completely unnoticed until it got closer Roman heart pound in fear he looked up at the trespasser in tears. It was Deceit. Why was Deceit in his room? Was he going to make fun of him? He was pulled out of his small headspace.

“D-Dec-Deceit” He exclaimed shaking the bottle falling form his hand. The scaly side's normally rather mean face soften up a bit. “Shhhhh sssshhh ssshhh” The side hissed sitting next to him. “It'ss okay, the masster of ssecret keeping will protect you” Deceit spoke gently petting Roman's messy locks. 

Sniffling Roman stuffed his fingers in his mouth, slipping back into his little headspace again. “Buh awe yoo lyin' ow twicking me” He sniffled trying to stay big, but falling hard. “I'm not a monster, poor boy. Always being the tough prince protecting Thomas. But who protects you? Poor little prince” Deceit cooed, making Princey feel all gooey. “Even princes need to be protected”

“Dee” He started to sniffle tears now pouring down his face making grabby hands. “Shh shh it's okay I'm here now. I'll protect you” Deceit meant it too, clearly they had failed their ego, their self esteem. He might come off as a villain, but Deceit really just was self preservation. While he thought keeping things secret or lying was the best course of action often times. Sure he made his self off as a villain, it's was the best role to fill for Thomas, but Roman was different. Roman was their esteem, their ego and clearly he needed a more gentle hand to care for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit isn't evil, nor will he be evil in this series!


End file.
